Wave energy buoys convert the energy of waves on a surface of a body of water, for example, from ocean surface waves, or waves formed in lakes, rivers, tidal estuaries, or other bodies of water, into electricity, which can be used to satisfy commercial and residential energy needs. Accordingly, wave energy buoys can, inter alia, reduce dependence on conventional fossil fuels. Conventional wave energy buoys use the rising and falling of the ocean waves to cause the buoy to move up and down, producing a resultant mechanical stroking within the buoy which is used to drive an electrical generator. Another conventional method of converting kinetic ocean wave energy into electricity is through the use of permanent magnets oscillating in relation to a conductive coil. As the magnets and coil oscillate relative to each other due to wave motion, electric current is created in the conductive coils. These conventional methods of converting kinetic ocean wave energy into electricity are generally inefficient since they only capture a small percentage of wave energy. This limitation is due in part to the device not being able to adjust to varying wave swells to maximize the generation of electricity. Thus, a conventional wave energy buoy cannot distinguish a wave having a greater height, wavelength, and/or speed, from a wave having a smaller height, wavelength, or speed. A conventional wave energy buoy with a fixed-strength magnet is prevented from maximizing the potential energy generated from waves with varying heights and force because where the magnet is too strong, the oscillation of the buoy is impeded reducing the amount of electric current generated in the coils. Further, where the fixed-strength magnet is too weak, the buoy will freely oscillate in relation to the coils, but the electric current generated in the coils will be less than the amount that could have been produced with a stronger magnetic field. Therefore, a conventional wave energy buoy using fixed-strength magnets of a constant strength magnetic field will not be able to optimize the potential electricity generated from each wave.
Wave energy buoys can be organized into a wave farm, such as a coastal buoy farm. However, it is difficult to manage and control a plurality of buoys organized into a wave farm so that electricity can be efficiently generated on a large scale. The inefficiencies described herein with regard to individual conventional buoys are magnified when a plurality of buoys are networked together in a buoy farm.